Ga Jelas !
by Kei Fujiwara
Summary: Baca ae wes.. pokok e L,Light,Matt,Mello,Near 1 keluarga.hbs baca ingat REVIEW ya..


Warning: shonen ai,gaje,OOT,OOC,abal,nista,karangan gembel,bhs g baku,EYD g bener,tulisan disingkat singkat, dsb..

Death Note©TO2,kalau Death Note punya aye pastinye aye buat Light nikah sm L, Matt nikah sama Mello,Misa nikah ama Ryuk*dilempar high heels ma Misa*,trus Near nikah ma aye*didemo Near,F&FG Near* .

Chekedot !

Oh ya, disini Matt jadi adeknya jadi adeknya L.L jadi pacarnya Light.

By:Kei Fujiwara

Ga Jelas !

Pairing:LightxL,MelloxMatt,KeixNear*ditabok Fans m FG Near*, eh jangan dipercaya saudara-saudara ini hanya akal-akalan author yg stress ngjomblo 3 tahun(readers:g nanya..).Halah!

Suatu hari tampaklah seorang anak manis berambut pirang dan berwajah kayak Sule duduk menyendiri di tepi tempat tidurnya(author diseret Mello).Dia terlihat sibuk dengan kerjaannya,yaitu garuk-garuk kepala-pantat-kepala-pantat-kepala-pantat-kepala-pantat-kepala-pantat-kepala-pan—plak!(author didemo massa).OK back to the story..

"Huh!"anak blonde itu a.k.a bang Memel ngedumel

"BOSAN!"teriak bang Memel

Tok tok tok…

Pintu diketok dan munculah putih-putih dari balik pintu(?).

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!SETANNNNNNNNNNN!"Mello kaget sejadi-jadinya. Matanya melotot,hidung kembang kempis,gigi rontok(apa hubungannya?),rambutnya berdiri kaya landak,mulutnya berbusa,kupingnya berdarah,dan lain lain..

"Haduh Kak Mello.. Near kok dibilang setan?"Tanya Near polos.

"Yeee…siapa suruh lu nongol dipintu, mana dari atas sampe bawah putih semua lagi kaya setan.."omel Mello.

"PUTIH MELAMBANGKAN KESUCIAN.,jadi saya ini adalah anak suci tak bercacat cela,dan bukan anak bejat seperti Kak Mello..lagipula mana ada setan seimut,secakep,sepintar,seseksi,dan seganteng saya.."Near mulai berceramah membuat Mello jadi pengen nglemparin sampah ke Near .

'sabar Mello sabar..dunia memang kejam semenjak harga sembako naik(lah apa hubungannya?)'begitulah suara hati mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

"NEHI ! PANTAT LU SUCI, BLEKOK !"Mello teriak dikuping Near sampe membuat kaca jendela asrama putra Wammy House pecah semua, tapi ajaibnya Near masih sehat damai sentosa tanpa cacat sedikitpun(?).

"ACHHAA! ACHHAA ! ACHHA !"Near geleng-geleng kaya Tina Toon(?).

"NEHI! NEHI! NEHI!"Mello angguk-angguk metal.

"ACHHAA! ACHHAA ! ACHHA !"

"NEHI! NEHI! NEHI!"

"ACHHAA! ACHHAA ! ACHHA !"

"NEHI! NEHI! NEHI!"

"WOI RUSUH!"Matt nglempar sandal dan berhasil landing(?) di kepala kuning Mello(?).Near ketawa kaya Amingwati, Mello teriak-teriak ngutukin si pelempar sandal yg tak lain adalah adek tercintanya,Matt.

'duh, kena setan apa gue ya .kok bisa-bisanya gue nglempar sandal ke kakak gue..malah kena kepala jamurnya lagi,.Sial !'rutuk Matt dalam untungnya dia sudah memesan liang kubur dan surat wasiat untuk berjaga-jaga jika suatu hari kakaknya yang cacat mental itu membantainya tepat ditempat dia berdiri.

"MATT! _COME HERE_ !"Mello teriak pake sudah kabur duluan cuz takut kehilangan muka 'imut'nya yang kaya beruang kutub itu.

'mampus ! kakak manggil gue,.tabahkan hatimu Matt.. 'Matt bergumam kalau marah kaya cewe lagi PMS, serem kaya setan xp..

"Hehehehehehe.."Matt cengengesan pas nyampe di depan pintu kamar Mello yang terbuka.

"MATT!"Mello nunjukin sandal Matt yg tadi mendarat sweatdrop 5 galon.

"EH,.. kakak ganteng deh..habis nyalon ya kak,..nyalon dimana kak?saya juga mau..hehe."Matt senyum-senyum mesum.

BLETAK !

Mello berhasil mendaratkan sandal jepit Matt tepat diwajah mulus Matt.

"AWWWWW! SAKIT BLEKOK !"Matt teriak dan langsung disambut oleh bogemnya Mello.

"Huekekekek.."Mello ketawa kaya banci.

'gila dah kakak gue,mau bunuh gue hah?'Matt bergumam sambil ngelus-ngelus pipinya yang merah akibat dihantam sandal.

"…peace kak, peace.. "Matt pasrah,dia minta ampun sujud sembah m kakaknye.

"..iye iye,..mumpung kakak lagi baik, jadi ente kakak maafin.."sahut Mello sok cool.

"Aish..kakak baik deh..muach !"Matt mencium Mello

"Set! G usah lebay deh lo…"

Malam harinya…

"Hnn..Matt,kakak bosen nih.."omel Mello.

"Saya juga kak.."jawab Matt.

"Enaknya kita ngapain yah?"Tanya Mello

"Tauk ah gelap.."jawab Matt sambil mainin PSPnya

"Belum pernah ngrasain sandal ye Matt?" Mello ngacung-ngacungin sandalnye.

"…huh! "Matt nengok ke Mello trus ngacungin jari tengahnya.

"Wut? Lu berani ma gue Matt?"Mello keliatan akan marah. Mukanya jadi kaya setan dikolaborasi banci(?).

"Whatever.."Matt tetep sibuk berkutat dengan PSP putih yang kesabarannya habis langsung nglemparin Matt pake' celana dalem'nye..(Mello:Wut the heck?)

"Asoy .. euy!"Matt garuk-garuk idungnye.

"Rasain lu.."kata Mello sambil cekikikan kaya kuntilbapak.

Tiba-tiba munculah penampakan(?).

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SETANNN!"tereak Matt dan Mello serempak sambil pelukan.

'….. Bujug !penerus saya kok sableng gini sih..ckckck..sepertinya saya sudah salah mungut .."L geleng-geleng asoy sampe puyeng.

"Eh,..L chan..ngapain kesini?"tanya Mello

"mau nagih utang, ya mau tidur lah.."jawab L sambil merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur Mello.

"EH? L chan tidur disini? Wow.."Matt masang tampang cabul.

"Iye, saya mo numpang tidur disini satu hari saja,..jiwa barbar Light-kun kumat lagi.."jelas L panjang lebar.

"kenapa lu Matt, cabul gitu mukanye.."tanya Mello

"Tauk ah.."

Keesokan paginye..

"Matt, L chan kemana?.."Tanya Mello

"Balik x.."jawab Matt polos sambil main PSP kesayangannye.

"Asem bgt muke lu Matt.."

"TAKDIR"jawab Matt.

'ni orang lama-lama pengen gue ceburin ke empang deh.. bosen idup apah?'batin narik nafas dan g dikeluarin, eh dikeluarin kok..Tangannya dah gatel buat nglempar Matt ke lubang kakak yang baik.

"Matt, keluar yok.."ajak Mello dengan nada yang dibuat seimut mungkin bikin Matt sama author pengen nimpuk Mello pake pompa WC(?).

"Males ah.."

"Ayolah Matt..KALAU LU G MAU NTAR PSP SAMA SEMUA GAME CONSULE LU GUE SEDEKAHIN KE KORBAN MENTAWAI MA MERAPI M WASIOR ! MAU LU?"ancam yang ga mau kehilangan consule game tercintenye dengan sangat berat hati menuruti kakaknya sambil mengutuki kakaknya biar diperkosa adek yang baik,patut dicontoh sodara-sodari..*didemo*

"Iye iye.."jawab Matt g ikhlas

"…GA IKHLAS LU NYET?"kata Mello

"Ikhlas kok ikhlas.. ane ridho bang.."jawab Matt .

'apek ni kakak gue..untung lu kakak gue, klu g dah gue perkosa lu..'gumam Matt.

"..ngomong apa lu barusan?"

"g..ada lalat terbang.."jawab Matt nista.

"Halah ! Nista lu nyet.."kata Mello sambil nglempar Matt pake dengan santainya menangkis lemparan bantal Mello kaya yang di film Matrix itu loo..

Sementara itu di tempat tongkrongannye Light..

"Waktu tamasya ke binaria  
Pulang pulang ku berbadan dua  
Meski tanpa restu orang tua sayang  
Aku rela abang bawa pulang…"Light asyik melantunkan lagu kesayangannye, lagu Jablai(?).Mello dan Matt yang lagi lewat didepan pintu kamar LightL langsung cekikikan kaya banci dikejar trantib.

"….Idihh.. Gembel kali lagunya.."ejek Mello.

Light sepertinya tidak mendengar ejekan Mello dan masih asoy melantunkan lagu katrok itu.

"Ngga kerasa uda setahun  
Si abang mulai berlagak pikun  
Uda ngga pernah pulang ke rumah sayang  
Kepincut janda di pulo gebang…"Light masih asyik dengan ritual deso nya. L yang sekamar dengan Light hanya geleng-geleng sambil nafas(?).

"Lay.. lay.. lay.. lay.. lay.. lay..  
Panggil aku si Jablay  
Abang jarang pulang aku jarang di belai…"Light masih melantunkan lagu itu dengan khusuknya sambil goyang ngebor,goyang patah-patah,goyang gergaji ,goyang duyu,dan berbagai jenis goyang dan Mello yang usil langsung ngrekam Light dengan muka mesum.L langsung serangan jantung liat 'seme' tercintenya joget-joget mamerin pantat(?).

"Anak kita skarang uda besar  
Mulai bingung kok bapaknya nyasar  
Kenapa bapak ngga pulang-pulang emak  
Kata tetangge... emangnya enak…."Light nyanyi sambil joget-joget dan ngedip-ngedipin mata bikin Matt,Mello,L,dan Author pengen nglempar Light pake sampah trus nelpon petugas RSJ buat nangkap si Light.

"Eh? L chan, Mello chan,Matt chan..ngapain ngumpul disini? "tanya Light sok cool setelah dijinakkin sama Matt pake fotonya Miyabi(?),maklum,Light emang raja cabul(author dicekik Light).xp

"Kita lagi nonton fanservice gratis nih.."jawab Mello ala kadarnya.

"EH? FANSERVICE ! KAPAN ! DIMANA ! SIAPA ! DAN BAGAIMANA HAL INI BISA TERJADI!"Light ditabok rame-rame sm MML.

"ANJRIT ! PAKE NANYA LAGI LU NYET.."Mello sewot

"Idihhh.. aye kan kagak tau atuh kang.."jawab Light santé.

"YA OLOH.. SAMPEYAN DARITADI JOGET-JOGET MAMERIN PANTAT MASIH TETEP G NYADAR? BLEGUK SIAH.?" Mello lost control . Dia dengan sangat berbaik hati memberikan kuah gratis pada Light(Light:ANJRIT ! JIGONG LU MEL!).

"JAH ! MUKA GUE ! MUKA GANTENG GUE ! HUEEEEEEEEE! MELL ! TANGGUNG JAWAB LO !"Light tereak-tereak kaya cewe trus ngelap mukanye pake bajunye Mello, otomatis Light langsung dijotos Mello+di jambak L+dilempar tomat sm Matt.

Tiba-tiba Near muncul dengan pisau daging berlumuran darah(Author:Wut?Anak kecil bawa pisau?ada darahnya lagi!AJIB !).

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"L,Light,Matt,dan Mello langsung tereak dan pingsan di tempat.L pingsan dengan keadaan jongkok sambil jilatin sol sepa—eh,jilatin lollipop,Light pingsan dengan keadaan mata copot dari tempatnya dan mulut mangap yg dimasukkin lalat,Matt pingsan dengan keadaan mulut,idung,telinga,ma mata ngeluarin ingus(Author:Wut?telinga mata m mulut bisa ngeluarin ingus? Ckckck..),dan Mello pingsan dengan keadaan nyungsep di tempat sampah(?).

Melihat hal itu, Near kecil hanya cengo dengan tatapan polos tanpa dosanye..

"..aduhhh..kok kakak Near pingsan semua ya,.. kak Light,kak Mello,kak L,kak Matt bangun donkk.. Near takut sendirian..hueeeee…"Near ngrengek trus nangis . Ke4 orang yang asyik pingsan dengan pose nya masing-masing tetep diem membisu kaya patung penghias taman lawang.

"..kok g bangun-bangun?Near ikut pingsan ya , ya,ya,ya.."Near ikutan pingsan dan tamatlah fict gaje buatan author gembel ye kalau ada salah-salah kate, maklum,bahasa Indonesia remidi terus,..

Mello:KENAPA GUE SELALU SIAL DIFICT LU HAH !

Kei:TAKDIR LU MEL..

Mello:KAMPRET LU!

Matt:JANGAN BERANTEM NAPAH !

Light:AKU MOHON,MENGERTILAHH..KITA JANGAN BERTENGKAR LAGI..

Kei+Mello:*kabur*

Light:Eh?Kok kabur?Gembel lu berdua ! ga seneng liat orang berkreasi lu Mbel!

L:HIDUP GEMBEL!*semangat 45*

Light:Lah?G nyambung lu L ..

L:Tauk ah gelap,, REVIEW please..*sok imut*


End file.
